


Insufferable Company

by isnotmeri



Category: Genshin Impact - Fandom
Genre: 1.1 SPOILERS, F/F, Friendship...?, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28565745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isnotmeri/pseuds/isnotmeri
Summary: Beidou meets Ningguang for a meal after the conclusion of the Liyue arc.
Relationships: Beidou/Ningguang
Comments: 1
Kudos: 76





	Insufferable Company

She waited, reading a report about the recent influx of bandits in the wake of the chaos. Merely rogues disturbing the peace. She’d send the Millelith to deal with them soon enough. She had other priorities. Such as the reparations she could extort from the Fatui for the damages they caused. She felt a slight thrill when she considered that the Fatui may very well be paying a large amount for the reconstruction of her Jade Palace, if she had her way. Their diplomats’ faces had turned an amusing shade of purple when she had drawn up a full list of charges…

She smiled, rolling a teacup between her fingers. An import from Fontaine. Delicate, lacey flowers in blue painted the surface. It was rather quaint, but naturally, could not hold a candle to those that had been in her personal collection.

She gazed out the window, onto the busy streets of Liyue bathed in the midday sun. Such a vibrant city it was. The Osial incident had only just ended, yet its citizens walked and bustled about, lively as ever. The creak of wood and clacking of stilettos sounded nearby, but she made no move to turn her head.

“Ningguang. How long are you planning to ignore me?”

“You’re 1 minute and 32 seconds late. As the _Tianquan,_ every moment of my time is valuable, you know?”

She finally greeted her guest. Without bothering to rise from her seat, she gestured to the other woman to sit. Beidou rolled her eyes before she plopped a large jug of alcohol on the far side of the table.

Ningguang raises an eyebrow.  
  
“The Liuli Pavillion does not allow outside drinks.”

“And you don’t work here, so kindly turn a blind eye and try some.”

Beidou poured herself a glass and leaned against the ornate wall. Ningguang, resigned, stood up to serve herself. As she returned to her seat, Beidou too pulled out one of the luxurious chairs and sat down.

“And? Surely you did not arrange to meet me here merely for a meal.” 

“Of course not. But let us enjoy it, first. Bill’s on me, this time.”

Ningguang could not understand the mind of this woman. Treating the head of the Qixing, really, only she would dare offer.

“If you insist,” she replied.

She gestured to the waiter in the corner, who was standing so still it seemed as though he wished to become one with the wall.

“Bring us the usual specialties,” she ordered.

“And an extra serving of mora meat,” said Beidou.

“M-mora meat?” stammers the waiter, “I mean, yes, ma’am!”  
  
The waiter scurried away, and Ningguang felt some pity for him. Only someone like Beidou would order mora meat of all things at the Liuli Pavilion. Since she was here, they would have to fulfill the unreasonable request as well, disregarding their traditions. It was amusing, to say the least.

“Do you enjoy that sort of thing?”

Beidou grinned.

“There’s nothing better than a hearty serving of meat. I’ve been thinking about the flavor of the mora meat sitting in your office for the longest time now.”

Ah. She’d found the mystery thief who had stolen her homemade snack. Looking back, she should’ve suspected Beidou from the start. Who else would have the audacity?

“Sorry to disappoint. I’m not sure Liuli Pavilion can replicate what you helped yourself to.”

“That’s unfortunate to hear. Well, I’m sure whatever they make, it’ll be tasty.”

The waiter returned a while later, bringing them the finest Li-style cuisine. A large plate of Tianshu Meat made up the main course. Ningguang looked through the appetizers, and was somewhat pleased by their simplicity. The waiter was indeed well-informed.

“Well, cheers for Liyue,” said Beidou, holding up her glass.

“…Ganbei,” replied Ningguang, reluctantly clinking hers in response.

She could smell the spicy aroma of baiju and sighed inwardly as she forced herself to take a sip. It burned as it went down her throat. _Truly unpleasant_ , she thought, as Beidou easily downed the entire glass.

“Ah! Nothing like good liquor,” said Beidou. “The stuff they sell here is way too weak.”  
  
_And you are incorrigible_ , thought Ningguang. She placed the glass down, not intending to drink anymore. Beidou shot her a reproachful look, but she ignored it.

She helped herself to some crystal shrimp. Beidou gave up on having her drink more and began to eagerly bite into the mora meat. _She resembles a starving dog. Not even a hint of grace._  
  
But Ningguang didn’t hate the absolute lack of table manners. Well… dogs were endearing, weren’t they?  
  
“Hmm, you were right,” said Beidou. “It really isn’t the same. But, it’s tasty!”

Beidou continued to eat through the food, while Ningguang picked some morsels and eventually more from a selection of the simpler dishes. She hadn’t been mindful of eating lately, with all the extra work, but watching Beidou eat truly could work up an appetite. She wondered briefly if she could create some type of appetite-enhancing product to sell.

As they finished their meal, Beidou eyed Ningguang’s still full glass of liquor before making a grab for it. Ningguang watched as the woman, ever so unwilling to see alcohol go to waste, downed it in a few gulps.

“Ahh, that hits the spot,” she said. “Nothing like a good meal.”

Ningguang was speechless.

“If you’ve enjoyed yourself thoroughly, please return to the Crux Fleet,” she said. “I’m certain you’ll be drunk soon, and I have no intention of helping you.”

“Psh. That amount can’t faze me,” replies Beidou. “But here, this is for you.”

Beidou handed a large parcel wrapped in coarse linen to Ningguang before leaving a hefty bag of mora on the table. She swaggered out of the private room, somewhat precariously.

_That idiot is drunk after all._

“Thanks for the foooood! Keep the extra, alright? You worked hard!”

Ningguang heard the waiter squeak in surprise in the background, probably having his hair mercilessly mussed by now, and Beidou’s loud ringing laughter. She sighed at the woman’s antics, hoping they wouldn’t spawn more strange rumors, before she peeked at the contents of the parcel.

From a glance, she could tell it was some sort of tea set. She took out a cup, and examined it. A pattern reminiscent of starconch swirls was carefully etched onto the white jade. It was very much so capable of rivalling the ones she previously possessed.

“How boorish. Was that her way of attempting to console me?”

Although her words were tinged with annoyance, they were spoken with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Ningguang used look of disapproval!  
> It's not very effective...


End file.
